The order of theives -book one- part two
by JJLoe
Summary: Chapter one is here. I hope you like my story.


CHAPTER ONE - The Hideout. When he had finished the order inductions he had an order sent to every thief in the order to gather at an old forgotten ruined fortress. He even left directions on the back of every order that was written to where the fortress was. When every one got there Dun'San said "this is where our hideout will be. If anyone can find where the hideout in here they will be given 10,000 gold. Remember there is only one intact door noted on your maps for what is in the fortress. Now go and find it. Remember to use your maps." He then let everyone look. The first one to get there saw that Dun'San was already there. Dun'San said "Good you won." The thief said "how did you get here so fast?" in surprise. Dun'San then said "that will be reveled when everyone gets here." Then he awarded him with the gold that was to be given to the winner. Dun'San then said "by the way what is your name?" The thief said "Harold." When everyone got to the hideout Dun'San called out "attention." Everyone then stopped talking and looked at him for they were ready to listen to what he had to say. Dun'San then said "hello to you all, and welcome to The Order of Thieves. I am your grandmaster; Dun'San. Here are the rules to the entire order. Everyone here must treat each other as equals. There will never be fighting against each other. even when they are good, neutral, and of bad thieves. Even when they are thieves of a different breed. You will only thief at night. Never in the day. You will train in the barracks until you have mastered the art of silencing your magical essence. Which is known as silenced magical aura. You will sleep here, eat here train here, live here, and more. And to all who wondered how I got here so fast. It is because there is a well atop that very room that I am pointing at. Which is on the left of this room. It is the dining hall/kitchen. You will draw water from the well, and use the ladder that is in the well to get outside of the fortress if, and when you need to. Now you may explore the fortress. Remember this fortress is safe to explore. Also remember there are hidden rooms with treasure in this fortress that I have hidden. Who ever gets the power gem ( a gem that can grant all powers. Even the power to have all powers. There is only one power gem in existence.) first will be rewarded with ten million golden pirate dubloons. And remember you can steal the gems from other thieves in the order. And also with that bring the other gems with you. The other five gems are: the Chaka, chakra, science, and magic gems. Now go and find them!" Then he said to him self "If they find all the gems they will be at rank 2 in training. But yet it will be a tuffie though." Then he said "So I can either use the powers that the gems gave me to fix up this place for while I wait, or read an ancient tome. Eh... I am just going to fix this place up before they all get back." Then he said "Ok done with that, And in an instant too. I guess I could read an ancient tome." When Dun'San got done with the tome he was reading; all the thieve trainees got back. Yet the last one that had arrived had all the gems. The thief that found the gems is the same thief that told Dun'San his name. He said "wow you guys. I found all the gems before you." Dun'San then said "do not be ignorant of your victory" as he heard the essence of each and one of them, And they were in Harold's pockets. Just like he said. When Dun'San approached him he said "congratulations Harold. You are now rank two." Because of that Harold asked "why?" Then Dun'San said "Because I can hear the gems that were supposed to be found in your pocket. And the rank is for training of course." Everyone congratulated Harold saying "good job, nice, amazing." They even asked "how did you do it." Then he explained " well have you ever wondered; do secret doors leave a mark? That is how I found out they do. They leave scratches on the ground and ceiling. That of course is how I found the secret doors hiding the rooms with the gems inside." Then Dun'San signaled Harold to follow him. An so Harold did. Dun'San led him into a secret room in his office, and said "I will show you how to harvest the powers from these gems." Dun'San then said "lay them in the smaller circles that are around the larger circle. Then lay down in the middle of the larger circle." Harold did what he was told. All the sudden there was this epically bright and strong light. Then all the sudden Harold was floating in the middle of the Room. He then said "what is happening to me" as he was afraid. Then Dun'San said "calm down this is how I got my powers." Then Harold asked "so. Will I have powers too?" Then Dun'San said "yes." And all of the sudden Harold was Laying in the same position he was in before he was floating in mid-air while on the floor as the light disappeared. Then he said "I don't feel any different." Then Dun'San said "give it a day or two." The next day Harold felt stronger, faster, and more powerful then he had ever felt. When he arrived in the dining hall for breakfast Dun'San signaled him to sit at the seat across from him. Harold did as he was ordered to. He then asked "why am I sitting right here?" Dun'San said " Because. You are now rank two. After breakfast see me in my office." And when breakfast was done. Harold went to Dun'San's office. He said "yes. What is it grandmaster." Dun'San then asked "do you know why I asked you to come to my office?" Harold said "no." So then Dun'San said "the reason why you are here is because you are ready to use a different training technique as your way of training." Harold then asked "why? Are there going to be others doing it to." Dun'San then said " when they become rank 2. By the way your training will be outside of the fortress in the woods." Harold said " why out in the woods." Dun'San then said "because there is a special training ground for rank twos." So Harold said "ahhh... ok. I see now." Then Dun'San said "you will start today. I sent a message to your training instructor that I will personally train you." Then Harold said "really. You. The greatest thief in the entire world." Because of that Dun'San said "yes. I will show you where to go every day for your training." Then Harold said in excitement "yes." Dun'San showed a map to Harold. Then told him to go to a certain point in the forest. You will go to this position in the forest. Got it." Then Harold said "yes I do. Sir." Then Dun'San said "now go to it and I will meet you there." Then Harold said "ok Grandmaster. I will go there." Dun'San then said "Remember to use the ladder." Then Harold said "ok. Sir." Harold did as he was told. He went to the spot that the grandmaster Dun'San told him to go to. When he had gotten there. He saw that Grand master Dun'San was already there. Because of that. Harold asked "how did you get here so fast?" So Dun'San said "because there is a portal in my office. The portal connects every piece of land in the world. All I have to do is picture an image of where I have been in that piece of land, and poof I am there." Then Harold said "wow. So you can get anywhere with the portal." "Almost any where" Dun'San said. Because of that Harold asked "what do you mean almost any where?" So Dun'San said " I can not go to the moon. Right?" "I guess so" said Harold. Then Dun'San said "not even close enough to being almost. There is more than one planet with life. That is why god gave the Dun'San - the great thief clan; the gems. They give the power to create anything we need and want. But yet we have to use those powers responsibly. Got that." Then Harold said "Yes. Sir." Then Dun'San said "Before you go. I want for you to meet my daughter." Harold said "Ok."


End file.
